Harry Potter and A Girl Named Grace Jackson
by Asia Shea
Summary: Harry Potter has been told that he is going to be meeting a some one. A girl in fact. But who she's hasn't been told. And why. But when he meets this girl he is sure of one thing. This is not a girl to anger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an Idea for a story about Harry meets a girl who is powerful. Even compard to him. Please give it a try. You may not like it but it is a good story if you need something to read!**

**Arours Note: All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hello. My name is Grace. Grace Jackson. I'm 20 but while this stupid story is going on I'm 13. This is how I meet the famous and 'powerful' Harry Potter. As if. So yeah. And by the way. This is MY story. Not his just thought I'd make that clear.

**_GraceJacksonGraceJacksonGraceJacksonGraceJacksonGr aceJacks_**

Dumbledorks office again. Great. I'm forced to sit in his office because apperently since I'm not a student he wants no one to see me. Trust me. He placed a really good charm on this place. I am still strong enough to break through it. Except for the fact that he took my wand. And then he had the nerve to tell Minne to put Petrificus Totalas on me. Then glue me to the chair using magic. I can break out of all three spells but I would use way to much wandless magic up. Plus why should I? But when he undo's all the spells I'm going to kill him. I hear some mummering. A undoing spell or what ever the tecnical term is.

"Thanks Dumbledork." I say. "It was about time you did that."

The old codger looks over at me with that bloody twinkle in his eye.

"And why Miss Jackson didn't you break though the spells as usual?"

"Because you probly had the arours outside the door and we both perfectly know well I can hardly deflect the stunning spells with out my wand thank you very much. Now where is my wand may I ask." I snap.

He doesn't awnser me. Just looks behind himself as if looking for someone.

"So. Dumbledork. Who's the dunderhead you brought to meet me this time?"

"Harry Potter-" He says. With his annoyingly calm voice. I cut him off.

"The bloody boy who lived. Fantastic. I've always wanted to meet a dunderheaded idiot."

"May I continue?" He asks. Oh so polite. "Also Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly."

"So the girl, and the bigger dunderhead." I comment. "Fabulos. You just love to tourture me don't you?"

Again the infirousum old codger doesn't respond. Now he's turned his back to me and seems to be inviteing some people over. All of a sudden the Bushy haired girl steps out along with the Weasly, and The dunderheaded Potter.

"Hello." I say wanting to get it over with. "My name's Grace Jackson. I'm a witch in case you bloody idiots didn't notice and I'm 13 years old. I'm from the U.K. and I live here too. What may your names be?

The boy steps out and says.

"I'm Harry Potter. 13 years old. And I was told I was meetinga sorceress here."

* * *

Mwah ha ha! I'm evil. And love cliff hangers. I was also wondering is it O.K. to put at the end of a book.

And then she woke up. Thanks! Also I want reviews. I'm a review vampire. I adore them.

Thanks!

Asia


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who has read this story!**

**Arours Note: All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"He did?" I ask quite bemused. "Well goody, goody for you!"

All of a sudden the bushy haired girl named Hermione speaks up.

"Where is she?"

"How do you know it is a she?" Asks the red freckled boy.

"Because Ron, they said socceres. Not soccerer!" She has a annoyed expreshion on her face.

"Where do you think she is!" I say. "I'm not the dumbledorks granddaughter nor am I the bloody receptionest!"

A understanding look dawns om grangers face.

"Looks like-in the words of snivellius - the 'insufurble know-it-all' has figured out who I am! A-plus! A-plus! Darling!" I exlaim.

"So you're the socceress?" Mione asks.

"But she looks so young. Only about our age." Ron comments.

"I right here!" I yell. "And that is because I am your age!"

"Then why don't you go to Hogwarts?" Harry says. He has a soft voice.

"Because bloody dunderheaded Dumblelydork, the old insufrible codger didn't bloody well allow me to! Are all of you bloody dim-witted idiots?

Silence comes in from all sides.

"Grazielle Jacquetta Angelique Geneviève Gabriella Normandie Penelope Rose Jackson Rochefoucault. Watch your language."

A sharp voice says behind me. I freeze. There are only a couple of people who call me that. Everyone else thinks that my full name is Grace Penelope Rose Jackson. No! Not even that! Grace Rose Jackson. That is what everyone thinks my name is. I haven't been called that for years, I think. I hear sniggers from the kids behind me. I turn around slowly to see Aunt Minerva standing behind me. I straighten my back and regain my composure.

"Hello Aunt Minerva." I say. I hear Hermione, Ron, and Harry stop talking.

Let me explain something. Aunt Minerva isn't really my aunt. She's my Great Aunt. Turns out she had siblings. And they had kids. Amd their kids had kids. And I'm one of those kids.

"Hello Grazielle. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. And how about you?"

"Well. Now back to your language missy."

"Sorry." I say quickly looking down. Trying to look ashamed. While not really feeling it. "I'll try to use less foul language."

"Good. Now back to the subject. You are going to help Potter are you not?"

"Umm. I might have a problem. With my you know..." I say.

"Yes. I know. But that is not the question. If that comes in the way then you are excused. But you are going to help?"

"Yes Auntie." I say. This sucks. The only one who could ever put a reign on me was Aunt Minerva. And she's here right now.

"Good."

"Now on to the next order of bisnuess." Dumbledore says. "Where will she sleep?"

"Not in gryffindor surely!" Minerva exlaims.

"Why?" I shoot back. "You just don't want your precious lions to intermingle with the law breaker?"

"Now now." Says Dumbledore. "Why don't we use the sorting hat?"

I flash a look to Aunt Minervas face. If it bothers her it doesn't show.

"Sure." I say.

"Then it settled!" He says. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the school and we'll sort you."

"in frount of the whole school?!" I practiclly yell. "Are you bloody insane you coot?"

"Do you have a better Idea?" Says Minerva.

"Heck yeah!" I exlaim. "We could do it in here for one!"

"Then we'll do it in here." Say the Coot. "When would be good?"

"Hmm. Let me think this over." I comment."Uh. NOW?"

"Then we'll do it now." Dumbley says. He summons over the sorting hat and places it on my head. It slips over my eyes and blocks the world out._  
_

_"Hmmm. You're an intesting one."_

_ Well that might be because I'm like that boy Harry Potter just more extreme, not as nice and has a really bad tempeture!_

_"Where should I place you. You clever and wise, but hard workingm you very cunning and ambitious. But then again there is that outshines the others. Loyalty and Bravery. I think you should be in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat calls. I hear Dumbledore sigh with relief, I see the trio look happy, and I see Aunt Minerva looking annoyed as usual.


End file.
